parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 20
Cast: *Harry the Hare - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *The Fly - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Arthur the Worm - Paddington Bear *Trevor the Rat - Devious Diesel (Thomas and Friends) *Robert the Hedgehog - E.B. (Hop) *Lucille the Poodle - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) Transcript *The Plankton/The Fly: Hi Harry! Just doing a bit of undercover work. Heh! That rash on your groin... looks pretty ugly... and don't taste too good neither. *Larry the Lamb/Harry: Get out of my bed, you parasite! *The Plankton/The Fly: Hold it right here, Larry. That's great! *Larry the Lamb/Harry: Me nuts! *The Plankton/The Fly: I was sorry to hear about your fatal disease. Do you have any comments? *Larry the Lamb/Harry: It's a slander, it's libel! I have no fatal disease! I'm perfectly healthy! *The Plankton/The Fly: Let me just see what Dr. Bonkers had to say. Quote: "There's only one disease that fits these symptoms. It's the big one, Larry." Unquote. *(Larry the Lamb/Harry crying) *The Plankton/The Fly: Move your hand away. I want some shots of real tears. *Larry the Lamb/Harry: Want do you want from me? Money? I'll pay you anything. *The Plankton/The Fly: Sorry, Harry. You could never pay me what this story's worth. *Larry the Lamb/Harry: Wait! Wait! I'll give you my life insurance policy. *The Plankton/The Fly: Life insurance? Now you're talking. *Larry the Lamb/Harry: Come over here, I'll sign it over to you. *The Plankton/The Fly: Great, I'll be able to cash it in this time tomorrow. *The Plankton/The Fly: Nice try, Larry! I've got to go, we both have deadlines to meet. Get it, Larry? "Deadline". That's not a bad one. Stop press! Hold the front page! I got an exclusive! *Paddington Bear/Arthur: Here! You stuck it in the wrong way round! *Devious Diesel/Trevor: I'm sorry. I didn't know worms had nerves. *E.B./Robert: Since the nightmare of Penguins he's been a hopeless drug addict. It made me realise just how lucky I am. *Yin/Lucille: How lucky we both are! I'm so glad we decided to get engaged. *E.B./Robert: Good luck for tonight, Yin. Are you nervous? *Yin/Lucille: Just a bit. *E.B./Robert: Me too. Actually I'm terribly nervous. This is my first show. *Yin/Lucille: You'll be wonderful. I know you will. Oh! *Devious Diesel/Trevor: I hope I'm not interrupting. *Yin/Lucille: I was just dressing for the show. *Devious Diesel/Trevor: So I see. *Yin/Lucille: What do you want? *Devious Diesel/Trevor: A moment of your time. We've got something to celebrate. *Yin/Lucille: What's that? *Devious Diesel/Trevor: Your new career. Yin, I'm going to put you in the movies. *Yin/Lucille: Movies! *Devious Diesel/Trevor: I've been watching you for some time. You've got that indefinable something. Star quality! *Yin/Lucille: That's my real ambition, to be in films! *Devious Diesel/Trevor: I've got a meaty part for you. *Yin/Lucille: Will I have to audition? *Devious Diesel/Trevor: That's what I'm here for. *Yin/Lucille: I feel woozy. *Devious Diesel/Trevor: Let me loosen your clothes. What beautiful white fur you've got, my dear. *E.B./Robert: Yin, you left this my room! *Devious Diesel/Trevor: Take a hike! Can't you see that we're busy? *E.B./Robert: Yin?! *Devious Diesel/Trevor: Oh, Jesus! *Yin/Lucille: E.B.! *E.B./Robert: You've been drinking. *Yin/Lucille: It's OK. *Devious Diesel/Trevor: I've finished with her anyway. Oh, go for your life, kid. She's a real good ride. *E.B./Robert: How could you do this? *Yin/Lucille: E.B.! *E.B./Robert: Yin, ho could you? *Yin/Lucille: No! E.B.! Wait! Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Hop (2011) *Yin Yang Yo! Videos Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Meet the Feebles Parts